


Pranks

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: And siblings.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Pranks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



"I'll make sure he apologizes," Sarisse said quickly as she thrust a mug of something oddly-colored into Chrom's hands. "Drink this, it should get rid of the taste." 

Chrom nodded and chugged the mixture; nothing could taste _worse_ , after all, than what Luca had given him. 

Thankfully, a moment later, it worked. 

"Thank you," Chrom managed. "But gods, I hope my younger sister never finds out about that stuff." 

"Oh?" 

"She likes to play pranks as well," Chrom explained. He then unfortunately imagined Lissa and Luca teaming up and... 

He looked at Sarisse and sighed. 

"I know how you feel."


End file.
